Smashers in Love
by TheShinyTogetic
Summary: Mr. Game and Watch, Fox, R.O.B., and Bowser, all crushing on the same girl... the Wii Fit Trainer. Who will win her heart, if anyone does?
1. Chapter 1: Mr G&W's Flashback

Pale- skinned, yet as beautiful as an angel... it was enough to make him think she _was_ an angel. She was so... fit, as if... she did yoga, which she probably did. _I think I'm in love,_ he thought. _I want to marry her and let us have a happy life together. _This was all so dreamy for Mr. Game & Watch, but he had to impress her first. _I really need the Wii Fit Trainer in my life. _He was still thinking about WFT. _But this can't go like the rest of my attempted love life, especially the time when..._

it was during a match between Yoshi and Snake. G&W was in the crowd, watching them fight in Shadow Moses Island. It was then that it _truly_ started. Snake started a codec call with Otacon. "Otacon! what's that lizard thing?" " That's a Yoshi. It's a dinosaur from Yoshi's Island. Watch out for its long, chameleon-like tongue. If it gets you, you'll be swallowed whole." "It lays eggs and throws them, right? ...Then it must be female."

This part intrigued Game & Watch. _Wait, what? Female? _he thought. _I thought she was male, but I guess I was wrong. I must land a date with her! _

He snuck onto the stage and threw a stone at the Smash Ball. "Um... where did the Smash Ball go?" asked Yoshi. "Beats me," replied Snake, picking up the stone. "All _I_ see is a-" "WANT SOME OCTOPUS FOR DINNER?!"

One touch of his tentacle was all it took. "NNNNNOOOOOOO...!" "SNAKE?! SNAAAAAAAAAKE!" "Well, that was convenient," sighed Yoshi of relief. "Thanks Mr.-" G&W snatched Yoshi as the crowd gasped.

Snake came back. He saw that Yoshi was gone as he started another codec call with Otacon. "Otacon, where did that lizard thing go?" "Huh? You mean-"

"What do you want from me?" demanded Yoshi. "Oh, I mean no harm, Yoshi, my pal." said G&W. "Is _everyone _gonna talk like Greninja now*?" said Yoshi. "I simply want you to come with me." "OK..." This was getting _awfully_ suspicious for Yoshi.

Mr. Game and Watch drove to a five-star restaurant. "Reservation name, please?" asked Mewtwo. "Mewtwo? When did _you_ get a job asking for reservation names?" wondered Yoshi. "Since I got cut out of Brawl and had to earn money another way," Mewtwo explained. "Just give me you reservation name." "Game and Watch."

"Why are we here? No, why an _I_ here?" Yoshi asked. "Well, we are on a date." "A date?" "Yes, a date. Why?" "... This is weird, even for you, Mr. Gayman Watch." "That's _Game and Watch_ to you. And I know, it always seems awkward when it begins, but- hey, where are you going? COME BAAAAAAACK!"

Later that day, there was another match between Yoshi and Snake to make up for the one that ended _quite early_. Another codec started between, well, you know who. "So, that thing is female, right?" "Actually, it's a he." This shocked Mr. Game & Watch. No wonder Yoshi thought he was gay! _Wait, what? Yoshi isn't female? Of course he isn't. Everyone refers to him as male. What the hell was I thinking?_

He didn't want a repeat of the situation. Well, it couldn't be an _exact_ repeat, since he checked; WFT was actually female, but you know what I mean.

*If you're wondering what I mean by "Is everyone gonna talk like Greninja now", see my fanfic "The Charizard Chronicles".


	2. Chapter 2: Bowser's New Plot

It was a discoruaging day in Bowser's Castle that day. "Man, nothing seems to _work_! I try stopping Mario with my most diabolical plans, but nothing, _nothing,_ EVER WORKS! I even capture Mario and all his friends, but then _Peach, _the girl _I_ want, _has_ to _SAVE_ EVERYONE! AAAAAAAAHHH!" Bowser shouted, ripping parts of his hair out.

"Maybe she just is not the one for me," the mighty Koopa King realized. "I was so _foolish_ to kidnap and try to marry her for 29 years! But I was so close one time... but then MARIO BUSTS IN AND STOPS ME! Alright, Bowser, calm down now. Maybe I'll play some Wii Fit U. I have gotten a little thick lately anyway."

Bowser inserted his Wii Fit U disc in his Wii U, automatically turning it on. He started his Wii Fit U game and starts exercising. "I'll vent my energy doing... holy crap, I never realized how beautiful that girl is."

Instead of kidnapping Peach, his goal would now be to impress the Wii Fit Trainer!


	3. Chapter 3: Fox and ROB's Stories

Fox was admiring his "SUPER DAMN AWESOME" landmaster when _she_ passed on by. It was_ her_ who would change his life. _She_ would finally bring some purpose into his life. And _she_ was the Wii Fit Trainer.

_Man, she is sexy. She can ride in my landmaster with me. Even though it's a one- person seat, she's pretty skinny, so we could both fit._ Fox has had some pretty crazy dreams, but never has he _daydreamed_ like _this _before.

Lately, Fox had been feeling a bit... lonely. His friends Slippy and Falco were great, but he needed a _girl _in his life, a girl like... _her._

And as for R.O.B., well... being a robot doesn't necessarily land you a lot of girls. "If you want to date, date a female robot!" those words from Rosalina bounced around in his head and spooked him.** "FEMALE ROBOT... FEMALE ROBOT... FEMALE... ROBOT... DOES NOT COMPUTE."** R.O.B. knew not of a place where there were female robots.

Come to think of it, the only other robots he knew were those of Dr. Eggman and Mega Man. And none of Eggman's robots were even female! **"MUST... FIND... DATE..."** There was only one female left... the Wii Fit Trainer.


	4. Chapter 4: Who Will Win WFT's Heart?

All four of the Smashers in love were figuring out ways and coming up with plans to impress the "sexy", as they all saw and called her, pale- skinned yoga trainer. They all were seeing her at the gym (WFT's favorite place to be), but none of them knew that any of the others were also seeing her.

Everyone arrived _on _time, at the _same _time. _... What the hell did I get myself into? _thought WFT. _First I get admired by four guys at the same time, which I guess isn't so bad, but now I'm setting myself up with all four of them, also at the same time._

"IS THAT A FIRE TRUCK?!" exclaimed the Wii Fit Trainer. "Yes, it's a fire truck. And it's mine," replied the flattest character ever in a 3D game, Mr. Game & Watch. "Like it?" "Where did you _get _that?" WFT was just in shock that he had a fire truck.

"Well, WFT, do you happen to like bad boys?" asked Bowser. "Well, I'm not sure about, um, _you,_" said WFT. "You make it sound as if there are more guys here-" he looked to his right. "Holy there there _are_ more guys here!

"Huh, a flat man, a robot, and a fox who likes outer space. She will _never_ date any of_ you._ Especially R.O.B. Dude, you stand_ no_ chance trying to get her." "**DOES NOT COMPUTE. YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY KNOW THAT, I HAVE A 1/4 CHANCE OF WINNING HER HEART. I DON'T EVEN KNOW EVERYTHING, AND I AM A ROBOT. **_**BUT **_**I AM VERY SMART, PROBABLY SMARTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE HERE, ESPECIALLY BOWSER-**" "Hey!" Bowser shouted. R.O.B. continued. "**BECUASE I AM A ROBOT. SO DON'T BE LIKE ALL THE OTHER GALS, AND DATE ME** **PLEASE.**" "Well, um, I mean, dating a robot? That seems very awkward. And how would we have kids?" "Told you," said Bowser. "**WE CAN MAKE IT WORK, SWEETUMS. AND AS FOR KIDS, WE CAN ADOPT A FEW." **

WFT wanted to see if _Fox _was halfway normal. "I work out." "That's great, Fox, but... dating a fox is... well, awkward."

"Bwahahahaha, she didn't call me awkward!" shouted Bowser. "Me neither!" shouted G&W. "Well, dating a flat, colorless man, or a giant evil mutant turtle... it's all too awkward. Besides, I don't want AIDS. It was nice getting to know all of you, but I'm sorry; I gotta leave."

Everyone was shocked at her response. How could it be awkward dating any of _them?_ And why was she worried about _AIDS? _They all needed her. No one would take _no_ for an answer, and they would all kill for her. But were any of them ready to _be_ killed? Probably not.


	5. Chapter 5: Prepare to Impress

"UUUGGGHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DENIED ME!" roared Bowser in anger. "Frankly, I can't belive she would deny any of us," spoke Fox. "especially me. Besides being a fox, I don't see anything wrong with me." "Well, I am completely flat, and I can't see anything wrong with me besidesthat, either," responded G&W. Everyone started to growl at each other. "I WILL GET HER; YOU'LL SEE!" they all yelled at each other in unison. Hearing each other say that, they all said, "OH, SURE YOU WILL. I WILL GET HER, REALLY! AND AFTER THAT, ALL YOU CAN DO IS WEEP!" They all went their seperate ways.

"I must win her over! I must be superior over the others, and be ready to defeat whoever comes in my way!" It's probably obvious to you that Bowser said that. He was working excessively hard to get the Wii Fit Trainer to date him. Well, to tell the truth, everyone was, but Bowser was working the hardest. He bought flowers for her, but skipped the chocolate (he knew she cared greatly about health). He even took care of the last thing that would usually be on his priority list: personal hygene. He took a shower, washed and brushed his hair, and brushed his teeth (including flossing and mouthwash). "Dad, what are you doing? Why do you look so clean, and why haven't you been being evil lately?" asked Bowser Jr., Bowser's son, as the name would suggest. Bowser did not expect this. "Uh, well... I gotta go, you stay here and don't touch anything valuable." Bowser rushed out rather quickly, much faster than you might have thought Bowser could run.

R.O.B. was working hard too. He polished his metal so that it looked shinier than ever, and, like Bowser, got her flowers and not chocolate. He replaced his 4 AA batteries so he could run on full capacity, even though they could have lasted another week.

Fox brought his landmaster (to compete with Game and Watch's fire truck), and also got her flowers and no chocolate, and did some Wii Fit U, so he wouldn't have been lying about the working out thing. After all, no one likes a liar, right?

Mr. Game and Watch, he doesn't really have a lot of options for attractiveness, so he just opted to buy the Wii Fit Trainer, well, you should know by now, and cooked her a low-fat, low-calorie, low-sodium, and of course, low-sugar meal.


End file.
